


The Bake-Off Final (featuring EastEnders)

by Cleggymeiser



Series: Politicians Behaving Badly [4]
Category: Lolitics, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Great British Bake Off - Freeform, gbbo - Freeform, i have no idea what i've done in this one, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleggymeiser/pseuds/Cleggymeiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the Great British Bake-Off 2015 final! Ed wants it to be the perfect evening but not everything goes as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bake-Off Final (featuring EastEnders)

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" repeated Ed, giddy with excitement, "I'm so stoked for this, are you?"

"Yes... but aren't you overreacting a little?" said Nick.

"How can I be overreacting? This is the Bake-Off final! It's the most important event of the year! We have watched every episode for weeks. We have been filled with joy by the jokes and shed tears at the mistakes. The Bake-Off is more than just a baking contest, it's a way of life, a glimmering light in the darkness that is the shitty TV we have nowadays!"

"Okay... I'm going to go see how Leanne is getting on..." He quickly escaped from the now, emotional Ed Miliband who was in a state of awe over the popular baking show.

 

Leanne and Nicola were busy making popcorn in the kitchen. they had to make loads since the entire household was watching it together. I mean, come on, have you tried sharing one bag of popcorn with nine hungry politicians? I don't think so. Then Natalie dashed to the BEJUBLAD oven and took out some delicious treats.

"What are they?" Nick asked.

"They're cinnamon rolls! Boris helped me make them!" she replied.

"Oh yes, we all love a good cinnamon roll!" Boris added.

"WHAT THE SHIT NIGEL??" cried Ed's voice from the living room.

"Oh no, what's he doing now?" sighed Leanne.

 

Leanne, Nick, Natalie, Nicola and Boris headed into the living room and discovered David and George looking confused. On the TV was not the pre-Bake-Off ads, but... EastEnders?

"Nigel... he put a DVD of every EastEnders episode over the last 10 years and ran away with the remotes... he did something to the DVD player too, we can't eject the disk..." whispered Dave, a tear in his eye. The Great British Bake-Off was his second favourite TV show.

"Wait, what? What the hell is going on?" and just as Nick said this, Nigel strode into the room, plonked himself down on the KIVIK loveseat with chaise, and started watching the shitty soap opera.

"Nigel!" Leanne started to unleash her Welsh fury, "Why the fuck are you doing this?"

"Why don't we just watch this instead? This is quality British entertainment!"

"NO! We're watching the Bake-Off final whether you like it or not! Now get your fat ass upstairs and bring us those remotes!

"GET OUTTA MA PUB!" said the dire shitfest of a soap. Nigel laughed, oh how he loved this show!

"Look Leanne, we can't watch the Bake-Off." he said.

"Why not?"

"The immigrants have taken it over." he exclaimed and everyone groaned.

"For fucks sakes Nigel..."

Then Ed came rushing down the stairs and into the living room, exhausted.

"I can't, I can't find them," he panted, "Fuck you Nigel, fuck you for ruining the best day of the year."

"Wait guys!" said Nicola, "I've just received a text from Alex! We can all go round to his to watch the final! And we'll make it in time too!"

 

So the eight politicians grabbed the cinnamon rolls and the popcorn and headed out to Alex Salmond's house. The Bake-Off final was fucking awesome. Nadiya is a national hero. The End.


End file.
